Dream Come not True
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Kata orang, mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur. Lucunya, tuh mimpi kadang aneh! Soalnya semalam Gumi baru saja mimpi aneh yang bikin Gumi jadi bingung gara-gara tuh mimpi! My First LenGumi fanfic. RnR yaaa :3


Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton & Yamaha Corp

Rated : T

Genre : Humor / Romance

Pairing : Len K. / Gumi M.

Warning : ABAL, TYPO (s), GAJE, BAHASA GAK BAKU, DESKRIP ANEH DLL

Summary : Kata orang, mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur. Lucunya, tuh mimpi kadang aneh! Soalnya semalam Gumi baru saja mimpi aneh yang bikin Gumi jadi bingung gara-gara tuh mimpi!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dream Come (not) True  
>by : CV. 019 Chaki Yamate<p>

.

* * *

><p>~All of Gumi's POV~<p>

Kata orang, mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur, benar gak sih? Terus kenapa juga orang tidur bisa mimpi? Lucunya, tuh mimpi kadang aneh! Iya, aneh! Soalnya semalam aku baru aja mimpi aneh yang bikin aku jadi bingung gara-gara tuh mimpi. Dari tadi aku bangun tidur, sampe sekarang, aku gak bisa berhenti mikirin apa maksud dari mimpi itu.

Oh ya, sebelum aku cerita, aku mau kenalan dulu. Namaku Megpoid Gumi. Biasa dipanggil Gumi. Aku gadis 16 tahun yang bersekolah di Voca Senior School, sekolah yang paling terkenal di kotaku. Di sekolah ini ada yang menarik. Sekolah ini memang masih memelajari tentang matematika, fisika dan yang lainnya. Tapi yang menarik dari sekolah ini yaitu sekolah ini menekankan pelajaran seni musik, khususnya menyanyi. Tak ayal jika sekolahku selalu menang dalam lomba menyanyi.

Oke, back to the topic. Gini, aku ceritain tuh mimpi ya biar kalian gak penasaran. Jadi, semalam aku bermimpi, aku jalan sama seorang cowok sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri tepi pantai, kami berjalan di atas hamparan pasir putih. Saat itu, langit senja berwarna kemerahan menjadi background nya.

Aku dan cowok itu terus berjalan, sampai kemudian cowok itu menahan tanganku untuk berhenti. Aku menghentikan langkahku, kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah cowok itu. Dia tersenyum padaku dan kemudian tanpa permisi dia mengecup keningku, kemudian memeluk tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena saat dia memelukku, aku merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tubuhku. Cowok itu terus memelukku, sampai pada akhirnya aku terbangun. Mimpi yang sangat romantis 'kan? Tapi aneh! Mungkin kalian bingung ya, memikirkan di mana letak keanehan dari mimpi itu? Emang sih, gak ada yang aneh tapi yang bikin aneh itu adalah cowok yang ada di mimpi aku itu.

Dia adalah Len. Dan yang bikin aneh lagi adalah Len itu bukan pacarku -karena aku lagi jomblo!-, bukan juga mantan pacarku, bukan teman baikku pula. Oke lah dia itu memang teman sekelasku, tapi sumpah deh! Aku sama sekali gak suka sama dia, ngobrol sama dia aja jarang, paling ngomongnya kalau ada yang penting doang. Kalau gak, ya bodo amat. Aku memang gak deket sama Len, makanya aku heran, kenapa dia bisa hadir di mimpi aku, padahal aku gak sedikit pun mikirin dan merhatiin dia. Lah, kok bisa eksis di mimpi aku? Pakai ada adegan romantisnya segala lagi. Akh, aku jadi stres mikirinnya nih!

"Hei, dodol! Pede banget sih hidup lo! Udah tau telat eh jalannya kayak keong!" seru seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, Miku? Lah kok gue ada disini sih?" jawabku lalu tiba-tiba kaget dengan tempat yang aku pijaki ini.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata lo dari tadi bengong, Mi?" tanya Miku sambil mengendarai motornya pelan-pelan.

"Gak tau. Terus, lo kok ada disini?" jawabku yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang ku alami sekarang.

"Wah, Gumi parah nih! Kenapa lo, Mi? Kok kayak orang plongo gitu. Halah, itu sih ntar aja jawabnya, yang penting kita udah telat nih. Buruan naik ke motor gue!" Miku langsung menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku menaiki motornya.

"Apa? Telat? Perasaan tadi gue berang dari rumah jam setengah enam, kok.." tanyaku tetap tak mengerti. Sepertinya otakku kena virus (?).

"Sumpah lo! Berangkat jam setengah enam, jam tujuh lewat masih ada disini? Jangan-jangn lo dari rumah sampai sini jalan kaki ya?" tanya Miku masih terheran-heran dengan sikapku ini.

"Gak tau, gue lupa!" jawabku seadanya.

"Lo kenapa sih, Mi? Dari tadi kok aneh banget! Sakit?" tanya Miku sambil memegang dahiku.

"Gak tau, gue bingung!" jawabku yang kayaknya belum menyatu sama alam.

~oOo~

Huh, untung aja pintu gerbang sekolah belum ditutup. Jadi, masih belum terlambat. Setelah parkir motor, aku dan Miku lari-larian menuju kelas, karena biasanya jam segini, Miss Luka yang maha killer itu sudah masuk kelas dan dia paling benci sama anak yang datang telat. Kalau aja dia memuin anak murid yang masih aja telat waktu pelajarannya, dia akan siksa anak itu sampai termehek-mehek, maksudnya biar ada efek jera tapi dengan cara sadis!

Tepat di depan kelas..

"Adaaaw! Len! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong, hampir aja gue ketabrak sama elo. 'kan bukan muhrim tauk!" semsot Miku yang nyaris bertabrakan dengan Len.

"Wah, kalian telat ya? Selamat lo, untung Madam Killer gak ada. Coba kalau ada, bisa dicincang jadi perkedel lo!" ledek Len, cowok yang berada di mimpiku ini.

"Memang Miss Devil itu kemana?"

Duuh? Kok aku jadi deg-degan sih di depan Len? Perasaan dulu kalau deket Len, biasa aja deh. Apa ini efek dari mimpi aneh itu? Bodoh, itu 'kan cuma mimpi, masa aku harus terpengaruh sama mimpi yang gak jelas itu? Buat apa juga dipikirin!

"Gumi kenapa sih? Kok wajahnya keliatan bingung gitu? Lagi mikirin apaan?" tiba-tiba Len menatapku dan DUUUUAAAAARRR! Jantungku langsung berdenyuk ekstra keras dan cepat.

"Tau tuh! Dari tadi dia aneh banget, bengong aja. Sampai-sampai dia gak sadar kalau dari rumahnya, di proyek, sampai sekolah jalan kaki!" celoteh Miku menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu ke Len.

"Wah, gawat tuh! Jangan-jangan Gumi dihipnotis orang. Coba periksa hape dan dompetnya, masih ada atau gak?" tanya Len panik.

"Gue gak kenapa-napa kok. Udah ah, gue mau tidur. Mumpung lagi gak ada guru, gue masih ngantuk nih!" jawabku lalu masuk ke kelas, duduk di bangkuku dan segera menenggelamkan wajahku di meja.

Padahal sih kenyataannya aku gak bisa tidur sama sekali. Aku masih aja kepikiran sama tuh mimpi. Sambil sesekali memperhatikan Len yang kini berada tepat di hadapanku, paling cuma berjarak semester saja dari tempat aku duduk.

"Gumi, gue hitung sampai tiga, lo harus cerita ke gue. Kalau gak, jangan pernah anggap gue sebagai sahabat lo lagi!" kata Miku yang tau-tau udah nongol di hadapanku.

"Apaan sih? Memang apa yang harus gue ceritain ke elo?" tanyaku sebal dengan pemaksaannya.

"Jangan sok bego, gue tuh tau banget, lo lagi ada masalah 'kan? Cepet ceritain ke gue atau gue akan buat perhitungan sama lo!" ancamnya sambil memukul tangannya.

"Lo tuh kenapa sih ngancamnya gitu mulu, bosen gue!" ujarku gusar.

"Makanya, kau gak mau diancam, lo harus cerita ke gue!" pinta Miku atau lebih tepatnya 'paksa'.

"Tapi lo janji ya jangan ngetawain gue. Gue bingung, Ku. Semalm gue mimpi aneh banget!" pintaku mulai cerita.

"Ya Tuhan, jadi lo dari tadi plongo-plongo kayak kebo cuma gara-gara mimpi? Gue kira lo lagi ada masalah besar, eh ternyata cuma gara-gara mimpi. Rugi gue khawatirin lo!" ledek Miku.

"Tapi, ini mimpinya aneh banget, Ku. Gue mimpi dipeluk sama Len!" kataku dengan suara pelan.

"Haaa? Dipeluk Len? Kagamine Len?" teriaknya histeris.

"Ampun, dia teriak. Kalau orangnya dengar gimana? Gue gigit lo!" omelku kesal.

"Sorry, sorry, emang lo suka ya sama Len?" tanya Miku sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Gak, mikirin dia aja nggak, mandangin juga nggak, apalagi suka. Dia 'kan bukan tipe gue!" jawabku menolak mentah-mentah.

"Jadi, intinya lo suka sama Len?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Nggak. 'kan udah gue bilang, dia itu bukan tipe gue, Miku!" jawabku tetap bersikukuh.

"Tapi gara-gara mimpi itu, lo jadi suka 'kan sama Len? Jadi anggap aja lo suka sama dia dan gue akan bantu lo dapetin Len!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Gila lo! Gak mungkin lah!" tolakku kaget mendengar perkataannya.

"Kenapa gak mungkin, 'kan pelajaran tata boga, pas pelajaran praktek masak, kita sekelompok sama Len. Jadi lo bisa pedekate sama dia, oke?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Oh My God!

'Mati gue, kalau begini caranya, gue bisa suka beneran sama Len! Oh no!' batinku histeris. Perasaanku campur aduk. Gembira dan takut. Gembira karena Miku akan jadi Mak Comblang ku untuk mendapatkan Len. Takut karena aku bisa suka beneran sama Len akibat ulah Miku.

"Kok bengong lagi sih? Lo setuju 'kan? Pokoknya gue yakin deh pas acara masak-masak minggu depan, lo pasti udah jadian sama Len, tenang aja deh. Kayaknya Len juga masih jomblo kok. Lo serahin aja semua urusan ke gue!" celoteh Miku dengan nada yakin.

~oOo~

Entah kenapa ya, kok akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering merhatiin Len dan suka cari perhatian ke Len? Apa aku udah tersugesti sama Miku yang waktu itu ngomongin soal Len? Wah, berarti Miku sukses dong dalam usahanya sebagai Mak Comblang!

"Hei, Gumi! Mulai deh plongonya! Orang lagi pada diskusi, dia malah masih sempet-sempetnya bengong!" tegur Miku marah-marah.

"Eh, gue ada dimana nih?" tanyaku bingung saking enaknya melamun.

"Ya Tuhan, jadi dari tadi lo gak dengerin gue, Len, Kaito dan Haku ngomong apa?" tanya Miku kaget dengan kepolosanku (?).

"Memang kalian ngomong apa?" tanyaku tanpa dosa.

"Lo kenapa sih, Mi? Sakit? Klau sakit, mending lo pulang aja duluan!" sahut Len khawatir yang bikin aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh? Nggak kok. Gue cuma melamun aja tadi.." jawabku gugup.

"Ya udah, gini loh ceritamya. Besok 'kan kita mau ke pasar tuh, belanja bahan-bahan untuk acara masak-masak besok. Jadi, kita janjian di depan pasar jam 9 pagi, on time. Nih Mi, lo aja yang pegang uang belanjanya. Lo tau sendiri 'kan gue orangnya pelupa, jadi takut hilang!" ujar Miku panjang lebar membahas tentang acara masak-masak lusa nanti.

"Kok gue yang pegang sih, Ku? Haku 'kan bisa!" protesku mengenai siapa yang memegang uang belanjaan.

"Wah, gue gak tau besok bisa datang atau gak. 'kan gue ke gereja. Jadi gue minta toleransi lo semua ya!" ujar Haku angkat tangan.

"Iya deh, tapi 'kan masih ada Kaito!" ujarku sambil menunjuk si pemuda berkacamata ini.

"Oke, sini gue pegang. Lumayan bisa beli banyak es krim!" jawab Kaito sambil meminta uangnya padaku.

"Yee, stress lo! Ini 'kan uang untuk belanja! Kalau gitu yang pegang.. Eh, gak deh, gue yang pegang uangnya!" kataku gak sanggup menyebut nama Len yang kini ada di hadapanku. Fuih, mana dia ngeliatin aku lagi, 'kan grogi!

"Oke, besok semuanya, kecuali Haku, harus datang ya!" seru Miku tampak semangat. Kami semua mengangguk setuju.

~oOo~

Pukul 08.45 aku sudah sampai di depan pasar yang dimaksud, tapi belum ada satupun anak yang datang. Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan mereka mau ngerjain aku, aku disurth belanja sendiri sementara mereka santai-santai di rumah. Wah, pantas aja uangnya dikasih ke aku. Dasar licik!

"Mi, udah lama nunggu ya?"

Aduh, Len datang! Dia keren banget, baru kali ini aku lihat dia gak pakai seragam. Mantap banget deh untuk ditatap.

"Hei, kok bengong?" tanya Len heran melihatku diam.

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa. Kok yang lain belum datang ya? Katanya on time, tapi ini udah jam 9 baru kita berdua yang datang!" jawabku mengalihkan pandangan dari Len ke arah pasar sambil mencari-cari dimana Miku dan Kaito.

"Memang cuma kita berdua kok yang belanja!" jawab Len santai.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget. Glek! Gawat nih!

"Kaito tadi telepon gue, katanya dia gak bisa datang karena harus bawa kucingnya yang sakit ke dokter hewan. Sementara Miku, dia gak bisa datang karena lagi sakit perut!" jawab Len menjelaskan.

Wah! Ini sih siasatnya Miku. Waduh, masa' iya aku harus belanja berduaan sama Len? Seneng sih, tapi GROGI tauk!

Dan akhirnya aku gak bisa menolak untuk berduaan sama Len hari ini. Man aku dan Len disangkain pengantin baru mulu lagi, habis mesra aja gitu ke pasar berduaan. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih sama Miku yang udah kasih aku kesempatan ini. Dan aku gak pikir gak ada salahnya juga kali ya aku pedekate sama Len, kayaknya dia beneran masih jomblo. Buktinya, dari tadi hapenya sepi-sepi aja tuh, gak ada telpon atau SMS.

"Gumi, awaaaas!" teriak Len lalu memelukku. Aku kaget. Rupanya aku hampir keserempet motor yang lagi ngebut.

"Lo kenapa sih, Mi? Kok dari tadi bengong mulu? Lo sakit? Atau capek? Ya udah, kita istirahat dulu ya? Kita makan, kebetulan gue juga belum sarapan.." celoteh Len yang terlihat khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Tapi.. Eits, kok Len jalannya sambil gandeng aku sih? Jadi seneng nih!

"Gak apa-apa 'kan kalau gue gandeng lo? Gue takut lo bengong lagi, 'kan gue gak mau lo kenapa-napa, tanggung jawabnya berat ke orangtua lo.."

Oh, gitu toh maksudnya. Gak apa-apa kok kamu pegang tanganku, soalnya tangan kamu hangat banget. Hangatnya sampai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Eh, kayaknya aku pernah ngalamin hal kayak gini deh! Kapan ya? Dejavu kah? Akh, aku ingat! Kejadian ini 'kan sama persis sama mimpiku, cuma beda background nya saja. Kalau di mimpi latarnya pantai, kalau sekarang latarnya pasar! Tuhan, apakah ini namanya The Dream Come True?

~oOo~

"Sudah selesai nih belanjanya. Gue antar lo pulang ya? Sekalian gue mau tau dimana rumah lo. Gue bawa motor kok!" tawar Len ramah.

Duh, apa nih maksudnya? Len pengen tau rumah aku? Jangan-jangan Len sebenarnya juga suka sama aku? Duh, jadi geer nih!

.

"Mi, rumah lo di sekitar sini? Berarti deket dong sama rumahnya.. Akh, itu dia anaknya. Rin-chan!" seru Len memanggil seseorang dan kemudian menengoklah orng yang dimaksud itu. Ternyata dia memanggil Rin, tetanggaku yang baru pindah seminggu yang lalu.

"Lo kenal Rin, Len?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, kenal banget malah!" jawab Len senang. Motor Len berhenti di deket Rin dan Rin tersenyum sama Len.

"Len-kun kenal juga ya sama Gumi? Oh iya, kalian 'kan satu sekolah ya?" kata Rin yang bikin firasatku jadi gak enak.

"Mi, gue gak nyanka rumah lo deketan sama Rin-chan. Jadi kalau gue lagi ngapel ke rumah Rin-chan, gue bisa sekalian nengokin elo ya.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Ya Tuhan! Kutu loncat! Kadal bunting (?)! Bilang dong dari dulu kalau udah punya pacar, 'kan gue jadi gak jatuh cinta sama lo gini. Dasar mimpi sialaaaaaan!

~oOo~

OWARI

a/n:

halo halo minna-san. Chaki's Back ^^

Ini fic LenGumi pertama Chaki, gimana menurut minna-san? Baguskah atau Jelekkah? owo

Oke deh. Daripada Chaki celoteh disini, lebih baik Chaki tunggu di kotak review..

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

Mou Ichido, Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

.

Sign and Smile

CV. 019 Chaki Yamate ^^


End file.
